


The Old Yellow School Bus

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-22
Updated: 2008-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: Twilight between dawn and dusk, a time of transition, like how high school is...just like my life. Please r&r!





	

**The Old Yellow School Bus**

Summary: Twilight between dawn and dusk, a time of transition, like how high school is...

Note: names have been change for protection.

* * *

Prologue

Hello, Jenny here. Maybe the summary is a bit misleading. My life as I know it has always been a time of transition. My first transition was between my first elementary school to my newest elementary school, a school for gifted children. You'll think I belong there. And yet, that old yellow school bus taught me otherwise. I guess this is where the story begins...

* * *

Chapter 1: The Awaiting of a New Dawn

Hello again. It's Jenny here! I am so psyched to write along these pages, new blank pages that says everything about my life story. I am going to a new school, I transferred from PS. 164 to PS. 23, the Elizabeth Blake's school for gifted children. My old school was just a mere walking distance from my house. The perfection of my old school would be that I had so many friends and I was never lonely.

I guess you could call me the Queen Bee there. But now, I am transitioning from one school to another, and everything is new again for me. Do I have the right hair style? Do I have the right clothes? Do I look perfect? I am so nervous, because my old friends like Elizabeth and Allison are not even here with me. My best friends, forever, are not even here.

And now I have to take a yellow school but to my new school and wake up so early in the morning, that I still think it's night time. I await to find an empty school bus right in front of me. I wonder where the rest of my classmates are? Am I the only one here?

But to me this was the new dawn to my new life. And I'll keep hoping to meet new friends like how I had lots of friends in my old school.


End file.
